


Promises, Promises

by missfesterworth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, F/M, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfesterworth/pseuds/missfesterworth
Summary: Sometimes that mouth will get you into trouble...
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Other(s), Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Promises, Promises

Yet again, she was in the all-too-familiar position of looking down at the stone floor of the dungeons, face down over the lap of her professor. Her naked bottom was high in the air, getting a much-deserved seeing-to.

‘Ow! Sir, please! I’m sorry! I’ll be good, I promise!’ Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he spanked her again and again. This time he was only using his hand, but he could wield that hand to be nearly as painful to her posterior as any instrument he might apply. He’d been at it for a good ten minutes already; her bright red cheeks were testament to that. 

‘A likely story,’ Severus snorted when he’d finally paused to give his hand a break. ‘I’ve heard you make those promises many times before, my girl. And yet here you are. Turned over my knee without your skirt or even your knickers, getting your backside well and truly spanked like the naughty little girl that you are.’ He used his finger to poke her tender flesh while he was talking, accentuating his points. ‘And we are nowhere near finished. I intend to spank you until I’m certain I’ve made an impression on that dunderheaded brain of yours about changing your attitude and your behaviour.’ 

She sighed heavily. The lecture may have been temporarily finished, but her punishment certainly wasn’t. He soon carried on where he left off, spanking her steadily. This cheek and then that, as regular as a metronome while she wriggled and kicked and cried out. Occasionally her hand would creep back to try to fend off his blows, but he would merely pin it to her back and spank her twice as hard. 

After a seeming eternity, he decided that she’d been punished enough. She was pulled into his lap to be hugged and cuddled and reassured before being sent to bed. He wasn’t quite done telling her off, however.

‘You need to watch your attitude, young lady. If I have to spank you again this week, I am going to put you over my knee and spank your bare bottom in the Great Hall. In front of everyone.’ He looked her in the eyes as he made this particular threat. She had no reason to doubt his sincerity. Professor Snape was more than capable of carrying out such a thing, opinions of others be damned. 

She settled into bed afterwards, careful not to put too much pressure on her tender skin. He never healed her after a spanking, believing that it would do her more good to use the opportunity of being uncomfortable to reflect on her behaviour, and what she had done to find herself in such a position. 

Perhaps she had gotten carried away when she’d cheeked him. She was a high-spirited girl, whose mouth was prone to get her intro trouble. Perhaps she did have a sort of internal sabotage mechanism. She often KNEW that what she was saying or doing would net a negative reaction and get her into trouble, often earning her a spanking much like the one she had received tonight. More often than not she would say or do the thing anyway,only regretting it when she was receiving her just desserts, her bare bottom paying the price as she was spanked or paddled for her misdeeds. 

Perhaps. Her eyes grew heavy as she mused.

‘You cannot say that I did not warn you.’ Her professor had hold of her wrist and was dragging her down the West end of the Lower Floor. So quickly was he moving that her feet were barely touching the ground.

‘But, Sir! Professor Snape! Where are you taking me?!’ Everything was happening so quickly. She blinked, barely comprehending what was going on.

‘To the Great Hall to be punished. You were warned, and yet you persisted in disobeying me,’ he hissed, still tugging her along relentlessly. 

‘What?! But I didn’t! I wouldn’t! Please, Sir!’ she begged, but his only response was to pick up his pace even more.

What had she even done?! She racked her brains as hard as she could, but her mind was a blank. She honestly couldn’t remember what she’d done or said to earn herself such a humiliating punishment. Surely she’d been on her best behaviour since his last warning?!

All too soon, he was using his free hand to push open the doors of the Hall with a bang. Curious heads popped up like gnomes to see what the commotion was. 

She tried to slow her steps, pull her wrist free, get away, until she could reason with him. But it was futile. He only tightened his grip and moved faster. Her heels were all but sliding along the flagstones between the long tables. 

By the time they’d made it to the Teacher’s table at the head of the Hall, all eyes were on them. She looked down at the floor, not wanting to see hundreds of curious stares. Hearing the murmurs was bad enough.

‘Headmaster. A chair, if you please.’ Instantly, the room fell completely silent. You could have heard the proverbial pin drop. 

‘Of course, Professor.’ One was brought forward from the table. 

Still not letting go of her wrist, he indicated that it should be placed in the middle of the floor in front of the room, right in full view of all assembled. He sat down, taking his unlucky hostage of fortune with him. 

‘I suppose you are wondering what I am doing.’ The professor’s voice echoed off of the walls, so complete was the silence. ‘This student has been warned that were she to misbehave one more time this week, she would receive another spanking. And not in the privacy of a classroom or my office, but here. In full view of everyone. Unfortunately, this threat did not have the desired effect, so here we are.’

Excited murmurs broke out at his words. She continued to look down at the floor, face blazing red. The colour of her bottom would soon match no doubt, she reflected. Why oh why had she let herself be put in this position? Bad enough that everyone now knew that she received spankings, but now they were to be witness to one! They would see and hear everything! 

He pulled her face down over his lap, not giving her a chance to disobey. She kept her gaze on the floor, even as her robe and skirt were raised and her knickers lowered. ‘Please, Sir! Not on the bare! Not in front of everyone!’ She squirmed, trying to reach back to stop him, but it was to no avail. 

‘You know better than that. Naughty girls always get spanked on their bare bottoms.’ Dear Merlin, he sounded amused. 

She closed her eyes as gasps and giggles met her ears, wishing that she was somewhere, anywhere, else. Not face down in front of her entire school about to be given a spanking while they watched, ogling her naked posterior. 

‘Perhaps you will remember this and behave in future. Remember, your behaviour has earned you this punishment, and I have no choice but to spank you.’ With that, he raised his hand and brought it down. 

‘OW! Please, Sir! Please don’t spank me in front of everyone! I’ll be good! I promise!’ She wriggled, trying to get away. It was an exercise in futility, since he was bigger and stronger than she was. 

‘I’ve heard those promises before,’ he reminded her, continuing to spank her wiggling bottom. ‘And yet here we are.’ The sound of the smacks that he was applying echoed down from the high ceiling. ‘If this doesn’t have the desired effect on your behaviour, perhaps I will have to paddle you in front of everyone instead.’ 

This was quite bad enough, thank you. Thankfully for her hide, she thought the words rather than saying them aloud. 

Her bottom was soon as red as her face, as she had predicted. Soon she was mostly oblivious to the chatter and giggles, mostly caring about the growing heat in her rear, and how much longer he intended to carry on blistering her backside. Mostly. She knew she had certain classmates that would never let her live this down. 

And just when she thought that she couldn’t bear the pain and humiliation for one second more…

…she was sitting up in bed with a gasp. 

She blinked, confused, to find herself tucked up in bed and not face down over her professor’s lap getting a spanking in front of the entire school. It had been a dream. Just a dream, brought about by his threat the evening previous. 

Well, she would be on her best behaviour, she told herself, as she settled back down with a yawn. She would be a perfect angel, and that was a promise.

Until he forgot about his threat, at least. 

She smiled in the darkness.


End file.
